


Field Trip

by mallml



Series: Kakashifest 2017 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Comic, Fanart, Gen, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, comedy and beefcake, scar kink (but shh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml
Summary: It's field trip day! Iruka takes his cute litte students to none other than the Hokage's office.
Series: Kakashifest 2017 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, genin, today is the day of our field trip to the Hokage Tower! Before we go, who can tell us something about our current Hokage? Yes, Meiko-chan?”

“My aunt works in the tower, and she says he’s always complaining about how fat and out-of-shape he’s getting!”

“Er, I’m sure that Lord Sixth is still a very powerful ninja. How about you, Junyo-kun?”

“My dad says he’s so lazy he was three hours late to his own inauguration! Is that true, sensei?”

“Three hours? That _must_ be an exaggeration… maybe? Well, I don’t remember how late he was exactly. Now, class, the Rokudaime works very hard, really, for the village, and…”

“My granny says it’s a shame how he reads porn in public all the time, even in front of little kids!“

"My brother says he must be a real pervert!”

“Well, will you look at the time! We’d best get going now, ha, haha!”

“And here behind this door is the Hokage’s office. I believe he’s in a meeting right now, but he said we could go ahead and go on in.”

_*click*_

"Seriously, you two! I don’t know how it is you splash poison or acid on my robes _every time_ you make a report, but–!”

“Uh…. Hi there?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Eep!”

“Class, say hello to the Rokudaime…

“…Hot-ake Kakashi!”

“C-Can you please just call me Hokage-sama.”


End file.
